Oz and Ends
by kryptofan974
Summary: This is my episode idea for The Powerpuff Girls called Oz and Ends. It's about Bubbles gets sent to the Land of Oz and must get back home.


Oz and Ends

Chapter 1:

The City of Townsville!

The laughter of children could be heard from Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. The children were at recess and having a fun time. The kids were either playing on the jungle gym or playing their own games. Townsville's three crime fighters, The Powerpuff Girls, were also having a fun time. Bubbles, the blond-haired sensitive one was coloring a picture with her purple stuffed animal Octi while her two sisters, Blossom and Buttercup, were jumping rope with their friend Robin Schneider. They were always fighting crime from the inperiled city of Townsville, so it felt good to play with their friends.

Unfortunately, the bully of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, Mitch Mitchellson, was quick to ruin it for then. He walked up to Bubbles, with his two friends, Floyd and Lloyd, behind him. Bubbles looked up and her heart plummeted. She knew that Mitch was no good. Mitch, before Bubbles could do anything to stop him, grabbed Octi. Bubbles gasped, got up and yelled, "Give him back, Mitch!". Mitch held the doll high above his head, smiling. He tossed Octi to Floyd, who laughed evilly.

"Come on, guys! Give him back! This isn't funny!!", Bubbles begged, tears forming in her eyes. She loved Octi dearly and didn't want anything to happen to him.

"What's wrong Bubbles? Can't the superhero get her toy back from normal kids? Or, are you too scared?" Mitch taunted in his rough voice. Blossom, Buttercup, and Robin heard the conversation and came over to the bullies.

"C'mon guys. Knock it off!", Blossom said. Floyd tossed Octi to his brother, Lloyd. He grinned and tossed it back to Mitch.

"Don't you Powerpuffs have a sense of humor?" Mitch taunted, not letting go of Octi. He then took one of Octi's tentacles and ripped it right off. Bubbles, who had started to cry, gasped and Sonic Scream-ed him right out of the playground. Octi had fallen out of his hands and Bubbles grabbed Octi. Everyone stared at her, stunned.

"AND IF YOU EVER TOUCH OCTI AGAIN, I'LL...". Bubbles threat was interrupted by Ms. Keane's gasp.

"Bubbles!" Ms. Keane gasped, surprised. Bubbles turned around and saw Ms. Keane's horrified and mad face. Bubbles knew that she was in trouble.

"You know better than using your powers for fighting Mitchell off!" Ms. Keane retorted. Mitch had managed to stagger back to the playground. He started blubbering like a baby, although it was all fake.

"Bubbles, apologize to Mitchell right now!" Ms. Keane demanded. Bubbles sighed.

"Mitch, I'm sorry" Bubbles quietly apologized. Mitch smiled while Ms. Keane was looking at Bubbles.

"Thank you, Bubbles" Ms. Keane nodded toward Bubbles. Ms. keane then looked down at Mitch. "C'mon, Mitchell. Let's go clean you up". They went inside the building, as Mitch grinned secretly. Bubbles sighed as Blossom and Buttercup came over to her.

"Are you ok, Bubbles?" Blossom asked, putting her arm over Bubbles shoulder. Bubbles pulled away and turned around.

"Ok? OK??!! I WAS TORMENTED BY MITCH...AGAIN!!!! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF HIM BULLYING ME!!!" Bubbles yelled.

"Well, you were overreacting" Buttercup pointed out. Bubbles gave Buttercup a mean stare.

"Seriously, Bubbles. Maybe...maybe...Octi....should..." Blossom started.

"DON'T SAY IT!!!! DON'T SAY IT!!!" Bubbles screamed, cuddling Octi closer.

"Should...stay home" Blossom finished.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I WILL NOT LET OCTI GO!!! NEVER!!!" Bubbles screamed. The bell rang and she ran inside with the rest of the kids.

_They just don't understand me, _Bubbles thought as she sat in her seat next to her sisters. Ms. Keane, who had finished cleaning Mitch up, sat at her desk.

"Ok, class. It's time for spelling!" Ms. Keane said, cheerfully. Suddenly, the Powerpuff Girls hotline buzzed. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all rushed toward it and the class grew quiet. Blossom picked up the phone.

"Yes, Mayor?" Blossom asked.

"Powerpuff Girls, help! Him, Mojo Jojo, and the Rowdyruff Boys are created a hurricane and destroying the town!!" The Mayor screamed on the other end.

Blossom froze. "H-H-Him? Moj-j-jo J-J-Jojo? The R-R-Rowdyruff Boy-y-ys?" All three of those villains had defeated them once and have been a dangerous threat. Blossom swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"We're on our way, Mayor!". She hung up and turned to her sisters. "Girls, move out!!!".

The three of them started to take off, when Blossom noticed that Bubbles still held Octi.

"Bubbles, put Octi down!" Blossom called. Bubbles shook her head.

"C'mon, Bubbles!" Buttercup called. Blossom whispered to her, "What's the point of telling her what to do?". Buttercup sighed. They took off.


End file.
